poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 4: Kanashimi's Sob Story
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 4: Kanashimi's Sob Story is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Kanashimi is ordered to Invade the Farm Division and was about to cause calamity and chaos, but something from the Devil Dog's past stops Her, when a softball hits Her in the gut... Plot Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Ethan, Yakima, and Victoria feel guilty.) Yakima: We're awfully sorry for all the trouble we caused. Cooler: Well, should we forgive them, Gamma? Gamma: Well, I guess. Victoria: Jayden was right. We should have known not all cats are evil. Ethan: And I want to thank Mr. Catscratch for saving me when I was trapped in that robot. Bartrand: Well, now we're down to Kanashimi and we all know that she can't put up a fight. Victoria: You're right. She's too depressed to fight. It was as if something was troubling her. Nose Marie: Yes, like something She desired but never got... Cooler: I hope Team Iggy's going well with locating Kanashimi. We'll have to hope for the best. (At Lucy and Rusty's farm, Kanashimi enters.) Kanashimi: Hmm. The Pound Puppy Farm Division's Branch. (pulls out Her trumpet playing "Taps".) Now, then... (Sneaks inside the barn, and locates Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Tandy, and Randy asleep on a hay bale.) Huh? Six pups. (quietly pulls a piece of fur from each of the pups.) now, I'll simply analyze their DNA samples for my master, once I get the samples from their Parents. but what do they look like? Lucy: Kids? time for some softball. (Kanashimi hides behind a stable door as Lucy arrives inside and the pups are waking up.) Ah. You seem rested, right? (The Six pups nod as they come along.) Good. Kanashimi: Huh. She reminds Me of My owner. (a flashback of a young Kanashimi with Her owner's company.) I wish I could start all over again and see Her. but first things first... (Sneaks plucks a small piece of fur from Her head.) Lucy: Ow! (looks around Herself) it's always those hornets. (scratches Her scalp.) Kanashimi: I'll analyze and Copy Her DNA to destroy this division from the inside out. But I'll need this Pound's Patriarch's DNA. (Not far from the farm, Team Igor is on the lookout for Kanashimi.) Igor: She must be around her somewhere. Bright Eyes: I think I saw her go inside that barn. Tony: Well, let's find her. (Team Igor goes inside the barn.) Igor: Okay, everybody. Spread out and find her. (Everyone looks around. Zany spies Kanashimi as She leaves the barn stealthily.) Zany: Found Her. (Kanashimi doesn't notice as She goes inside a tree.) Kanashimi: I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I mean, is gathering samples for my master to create clones a right thing to do? I don't know. (Sobs softly) What should I do now? Huh? (Notices The Six Pups playing softball.) Hey. They're... Playing Softball. Kanashimi's Owner's Voice: Your Family was dedicated with Baseball and Softball even in the millennium. You could say You have Their blood. (Kanashimi pulls out Her DNA analyzer as it compares Her DNA with Lucy's. and the Analyzer says "Match".) Kanashimi: If Her DNA matches mine, that Means the Matriarch is My Ancestor, meaning the Six Pups are also My ancestors. but Who is the Patriarch? (hears a sound of a softball being hit.) Huh? Rusty: good hit, Randy! (the softball hits Kanashimi, and She takes a nasty fall to the ground, knocking Her out. Rusty notices this.) Oh no! (Rusty rushes to Kanashimi, who is seeing multiple Kanashimis with wings floating around Her head.) Rusty: She's hurt! (Team Igor rushes toward Rusty.) Igor: What happened, Rusty? (Notices Kanashimi.) That's the Sorrowing Devil Dog. Mandy: Devil Dog? Igor: I'll explain later. Huh? Wait a-- (looks at Kanashimi and Rusty back and forth. He then picks up the DNA analyzer) Hey, I think the sorrowing one is Your Descendant from the Year 3000, which is 263 years after Usagi's time line. Rusty: Descendant? Have you been watching too many cartoons? (Igor shows the DNA analyzer.) Rusty: Ooh. So you weren't lying. which also means that She's also Your Descendant, Lucy. Randy: So, that means I accidentally whapped someone from the future. I'm sorry. (Kanashimi starts to wake up.) Mandy: Hey, She's coming to. Kanashimi: Huh? What happened? Igor: You were knocked out. Zany: We hope you don't have amnesia. Igor: I don't know. The Devil Dog might have information on who Her Boss is. Kanashimi: Well, now that you mentioned it, my boss came from your timeline with some sort of time machine. I was wearing a pirate's cap, a cape, and his cap had an evil-looking Jolly Roger on it. I wonder what his name was. Igor: Must be a pirate. but Until We find out, We'll watch over Kanashimi, so She won't try any tricks. Kanashimi: Well, I guess it'll suffice. I'm too depressed to fight you, anyway. (pulls out Her Hand-held TV and watches a game show.) Tony: Wait a minute, Iggy. Did you say pirate? Igor: Yes. Tony: I have a hunch that the four Devil Dogs' leader is none other than Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Kanashimi: I need to rest, so I can think of a way to aquire Immortality. (Wishbone walks up to Kanashimi) Wishbone: Did you say immortality? Kanashimi: Yes. I only want immortality, so I can no longer be afraid of Dying in any way. Wishbone: Well, have you been a good dog lately? Kanashimi: Well, in a way... Part Two (Flashback to the Year 2998, in a city where Trash was everywhere.) Kanashimi: Back in 2998, I wanted to use money to buy a recycling center in hopes of Making My hometown less covered in trash. not for Money, not for power, but for My owner's happiness, making Her final Years the best in Her life... (Under a school's bleachers, a young Kanashimi is collecting empty plastic bottles.) Young Kanashimi: the total of plastic bottles I collected from each bleacher is 183 and 36 Aluminum cans Man: Thanks for helping with cleaning under the bleachers. Here's Six Dollars, Saffron. Tony: Wait, hold up! (A record scratch is heard.) Her real name is Saffron? Kanashimi: Yes, it was. Young Kanashimi: Keep the dollar, sir. (give the dollar back to the man.) (The flashback ends as Wishbone offers Kanashimi some tomato soup.) Igor: So, how did you get your name? Kanashimi: Well, you see... (Kanashimi pulls out a DVD player and it shows Kanashimi encountering a shadowy figure.) Kanashimi: As I was about to buy the construction of the Recycling zone... I encountered Him. Figure: Are you Saffron? Young Kanashimi: Yes. Figure: Well, I have a surprise that will make you feel better. I have come from the past to make you a new member of my Devil Dog Quartet. From now on, you will be known as Kanashimi. Young Kanashimi: Why Kanashimi? Figure: It's Japanese for Sorrow. Come with me, Devil Dog Sorrow, and we will level all of Poundsville together! Young Kanashimi: What's in it for Me? I'm almost done with getting enough money for a recycling center. There's nothing I want. Figure: Do you like softball? Young Kanashimi: Yes. Why do you ask? Figure: Why bother building a recycling center? If you help me destroy Poundsville, I'll build a softball stadium just for you. But, first... (The figure snatches the money away from Kanashimi.) Figure: Yoink. Young Kanashimi: Hey, What You're doing is Illegal! Figure: Don't worry. I'm only putting the money in a safe place. In addition, once you become a Devil Dog, you will forget about what's legal and what's not. You'll be free to do whatever you want. So, what do you say? (Kanashimi turns off the DVD player.) Kanashimi: I wanted to save the money for a recycling center, but he took the money away and promised that he would build me a softball stadium. I wonder what happened to the money? Gamma: (Using his cybernetic eye) I hate to break this to you, but he spent your money. Kanashimi: Wh-What?! He went back on His word?! Category:Fan made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor